User talk:Nathan Izdepski
Welcome Hi, welcome to PotC Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:250px-Hector Barbossa -2.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CJSFan (Talk) 01:44, August 16, 2010 Image I see that you are new here, and let me point out a few things here: 1. Please use some manners if you want something, because not everything is about you(everyone's opinion counts). 2. If you can wait a few days or so, I can assure you that we will find a GREAT image for Barbossa's page. If you can do that, that would be perfect. BTW, welcome to PotC Wiki. CJSFan 02:12, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, we have our new image of Barbossa on his infobox. I hope you like it as well as we do. Fair winds! :) CJSFan 23:08, August 18, 2010 (UTC) POTC transcript articles I call you for a vote here, if you please. CJSFanBlack Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 02:24, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Images Hey! Look at this and this. Why did you uploaded the same image twice?--Uskok 21:24, November 27, 2010 (UTC) :First, removing other people's messages is a serious offense Nathan. You can be blocked for that. And second, when you upload images, remember to categorize them properly.--Uskok 10:57, November 28, 2010 (UTC) ::You haven't categorized your last image. Why?--Uskok 08:13, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Canoe First, you have created an article that is useful to us and then you try to delete it. And now you've removed all content from the page and put it in the Codex, even though it's only a "dictionary" page. I just have to make it clear, unless if you see a Template:Delete on any page, then it is meant to stay. Otherwise, it must be put to a vote on its talk page...unless if it is something that shows that it doesn't belong(ex. someone makes a page about George W. Bush), then it is deleted straight forward. Now, back to the matter at hand, I personally think that the Jack and Angelica's canoe page you've created must stay. CJSFanBlack Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 00:21, December 12, 2010 (UTC) :You mean put it in "Canoe"? I'm sorry to disagree, but you can't do that. Because if it we made a "Canoe" page, it would mean anyone's canoe, while the article about Jack and Angelica's canoe would mean a specific canoe(which it is). As for that redirect page, I made it for it to lead to the definition of Canoe in Codex:C. ::But remember one more thing: when leaving a message in someone's talk page(unless if you're continuing a discussion), you have to: # Press "Leave Message"(ONLY if you start a new message). # You have to finish your message with four of these: ~''' . That way, it ends up like this:~~~~'''. Other than that, you're good to go! ;) CJSFanBlack Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 02:16, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Re:Teague First, I have to remind you that if you leave a message in a talk page, sign your posts using four tildes (~~~~). Secondly, we have decided that we are going to wait and see if Teague's name will be revealed in the new POTC film(since the films are the MAIN source). But if his name is NOT revealed, then we will change it to "Edward Teague"(since we've heard that name in more POTC canon rather than "Teague Sparrow"). But for now, the page will stay as "Teague". CJSFanBlack Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 22:08, December 13, 2010 (UTC) The usage of "The" Yes, in the films they called it the Fountain of Youth(I'm not saying it isn't so). But I do want to point out a few things: #In Wikipedia's page, they also have it titled "Fountain of Youth"(and POTC Wiki is technically a wikipedia or some sort). #Almost every item, ship, etc was called "The-" something, the Fountain is no different...for example, I distinctively heard Terry Rossio say "Black Pearl", not "The Black Pearl" sometime in the CotBP audio commentary(idk, talking about where the name came from). So you see? These things are the way they are for a reason...savvy? CJSFanBlack Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 04:20, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Re:changing background Um...I dunno how I can answer that because I'm not too experienced with how to change the background. But you could ask either one of these users at POTC Wiki or POTCO Wiki: #User:Midhav - He did attempt to make a background image for this Wiki #User: Obsidion Darkhart - He created a GREAT background for POTCO Wiki #User:XD1 - He created the background for this Wiki(which you see now) I hope this helps! :) CJSFanBlack Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 06:41, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Cast your vote Please, go here and cast you vote to declare yourself about Captain Teague's nomination for adminship. You can do the same for Angelica's nomination here. Also, you can cast your vote for CJSFan's nomination for the Pirate Lord, Captain Teague's nomination for the Pirate Lord, and Angelica's nomination for the Pirate Lord.--Uskok 12:23, January 9, 2011 (UTC)